Bubblegum Bitch
by petiteinsolite
Summary: AU. Teacher!Russia and Student!Canada, anyway, Ivan has to sit through long days watching his student Matthew, the object of his infatuation, he has fallen deep in love with the boy, despite being twice, even more than that, his age. What will be in store for these two? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum Bitch

Chapter One: Tease

_Got a figure like a pinup,  
Got a figure like a doll.  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb,  
I don't care at all._

There is this boy in my grade ten history class, he doesn't have good grades, but hell, he sits there sucking on lollipops or chewing bright pink bubblegum. I know, _I know_, I should tell him off, but I watch him do it, all the time, while the class is doing independent reading, I watch him read, obviously bored, chewing his gum, playing with it, grinding his teeth against it. He was cute, god, if he knew what he could do to men like me, well, he could get away with anything he ever wanted. Just by asking. He could make any man, maybe any woman, _no he seemed to cute for women_, fall in love with him. Or at least fall attracted to him, with his long lashes and pretty blonde curls, slim figure, small frame. Damn, I'm drooling into another student's essay just at the thought. Oh well, the child is failing anyway, I mean, the kid got a target mixed up with the store. (_So it was said that Robin Hood would hit a Target, what? Why would he hit a Target? I mean they aren't the worst stores. Dude, this Robin Hood guy sucks._ Not achieved.)

Oh sure my darling wasn't the smartest thing, but his personality made up for it, plus that dazzling smile, god he could charm his way out of anything. It reminds me of a particular event, one that I should be making up for now, one that happened when this boy, _his name was Matthew, his mother was French it seemed_, first started out in my history class. I had been telling the class for weeks that chewing gum wasn't ok, and that I would punish anyone I saw with gum in their mouth. That is when he walked in, chewing that pretty pink gum in his mouth, making the soft flush of his cheeks stand all the more. I cracked, I couldn't just let this prime opportunity go to waste. So I let him chew, it annoyed everyone around him, who I kept taking anyway their gum, that looked at him with envy, and you could see in those little grey orbs, that sat perfectly in his face, you could tell he was confused and nervous. Oh, I remember leaning down by him, putting a hesitant arm, _not that he minded_, around his shoulder, telling him that it would be ok. Oh I bullshitted some excuse to allow him gum, the kids didn't like it, but he certainly did, he looked up to me from that day on. It was, _very_, very endearing.

He was in turn the boy I sought out for, I wonder if he ever knew, in those two, horrid years, that I was chasing after him. He might have, I don't know, but I did know he was a tease. He grew an infatuation over me, I saw it, his clothing regressed to points where they were just short shorts, a tank top and cute little sandals, I felt like even more of a sinner every time I just looked at him, no, even when I didn't ogle, I knew how much I would have to pay for all my crimes in hell. Oh, but you couldn't blame me, he was the sort of thing that anyone would go to jail for, the sort that even the most holiest of men would throw down their cross and beg to have his attention. I saw it in other teachers as well, oh but they weren't like me, sure they noticed his beauty, saw his charisma, but they didn't take it as seriously as I would. No, they just paid him a little attention, maybe the occasional double take, _especially after his gym class during summer, when he wore those tight booty shorts, sweat clinging to his body, glistening off of it,_ yes they would look, but they would never touch. I didn't want that, I wanted to be able to touch him, see him in all that he was. Watch him writhe beneath me, call out my name, see that sweaty skin once more, touch it, feel it, hold him, caress him, fill him. I didn't want a student teacher relationship with him, no, I had turned into something of an animal.

Sure, I had a steady partner at the time, he didn't mean much to me, just a casual fling, a pick up at a bar, a on and off again sort of relationship, but he didn't mean anything. No, he was just there to distract me from the boy, the one that made me so wild with lust, made my heart fill with agony. Oh how he did that.

I remember there was this one time, when he had come to give me his paper, I watched as he had dropped them onto the ground, he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it, no, he just dropped them, and with an opps, he bent over to pick them up, smiling, and waggling his hips, oh how I had to restrain from pulling him onto my lap, grind my growing erection onto his denim clad butt, watch as his face flushed with lus-

Yes, there was something wrong with me, I knew it. I think my partner knew it as well, he would ask me about my day, and instead of the usual, well it was fine, the students are stupid, but they are good kids really, _well most of them at least,_ not that I would tell him about the Billy's or the Roderick's, no, I would tell him everything was fine, I was enjoying myself, and yes, I wish I had taken my parent's advice and become a doctor. However, when I met Matthew, well everything changed, he consumed all of my thoughts, took over all of my desires, oh how I was horrible bad, wrong, I should have stopped myself, I should have quit, maybe if I just went to university again, maybe then, maybe then I could have escaped this nightmare. Not that you would understand, you wouldn't know what it was like having Matthew Williams in your class, in your school even.

He got into trouble a lot, and certainly not with the teachers, he would be preyed upon by his fellow class members, the boys who told themselves that they weren't gay, just messing with the new kid, and when I say messing, when _they_ said messing, they meant fucking. Disgusting, god awful fucking. Matthew never said anything. I never could have guessed he had enjoyed himself, I always thought he was a helpless lamb, unable to protect himself. I wished I continued thinking like that, I wish I never knew of the ugly truth, the come hither looks, the gestures of pure obscenity. I wish I just thought of him as helpless; cute, sweet, innocent. No, he was a tease. A demon hidden behind an angel's face.

"Ivan, I don't understand the work, maybe you could tutor me."

"Matthew you know you have to call me Mr Braginsky, and sure, I suppose I could tutor you."

He sat on the very corner of my desk, the workbook draped over one arm, lollipop in mouth, and smirking, in that soft innocent way he had. God, I was enthralled by his position, I could have easily dragged him onto my lap from where he sat. I didn't. I kept my composure, and looked down at the papers I was supposed to be grading.

"_Ivan_ that would be so nice, tell me where your house is."

"Mr Braginsky, and what do you mean? We can tutor right here after school, don't you have a class to hurry off to?"

"No, well yes, but anyway, I hate school, the buildings feel so unhomely, they smother me, you know, growing up home schooled has been tough on me. Please can we tutor at your home?" He smiled, before adding "Mr Braginsky?"

"Fine, I'll meet you at the front gate, no, the back gate, that is where my car is, and I'll take you there myself."

"Why don't you just tell me, or are you going to blindfold me, I didn't think you were so kinky, _Mr Braginsky_."

"Come now, don't make such jokes, get to class, and I'll meet you at the back gate, or else, no tutoring."

"Fine, bye bye, _Ivan._"

He had this way of saying my name, whenever he wanted to piss me off, or was it turn me on, either way he did a great job of doing both. I knew it was a bad idea to let him into my house, well Yao left so I don't think it will be that much of an issue, but I don't know how much I could take of having Matthew around me. God. It would be torture.

Having in my class an hour, sometimes even two, could be torture enough, but having him in close vicinity of me, in my home, when I have all the requirements to have sex wit- I mean, it wouldn't work. I felt silly even agreeing to it, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't just allow it to not happen, he would get so upset. Though the idea of seeing him pout would be nice. No. No. it would not be nice, god I was in for some trouble.

A/N: I know, I know I have started and stopped so many stories, but gosh darn it, I had to write this, I started it during history and finished it in math, because to be honest, the internet was slow, and geometric reasoning? Oh how dull. Well this started off as an original story and not a Fanfiction, but I decided to change it due to, well, I wanted someone to actually read it, I know, I know silly right? Well anyway that will explain why it is out of character for most, that and the fact it is AU anyway. Oh dear, I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter involves some steaminess, some lemoness if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubblegum Bitch  
Chapter Two: Melodrama is the Best Drama

_Get what I want 'cause I ask for it  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it…  
I know I've got a big ego,  
I really don't know why it is such a big deal, though._

**A/N:**** WARNING: This chapter contains the lemony goodness we all love, please read considering this and please exit if you cannot handle it. Thanks! No sex however.**

He is there in my care, with his shirt off, god I left for a minute, why did he take his shirt off? His skin is so pale, creamy, it looks soft, so very, _very_ soft. And those pert, pink buds, standing so proudly, sweat pooling around them, in a cold sweat, making them stand out even more. Oh god, I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Matthew, why is your… um… your shirt off?"

"Oh," he giggled, it was cute, evil, and made me weak at the knees just from hearing it, "it got too hot, so I took it off."

"Please, please just put it back on."

"Why _Ivan_ is there a _problem_?"

The boy really knew how to play me, as an adult I should have been able to best him easily, especially seeing he was just passing my class, barely, only scraping that achieving mark, but no I was losing, losing hard, yes hard was the appropriate word. Oh, certainly.

"No, there is no problem."

"_Noo_? There seems to be."

He giggled again, god, why must he have giggled so? He surely must have known what it did to me, surely, that smirk he had, that pretty little smirk, oh, it proved it, it _proved_ it. He knew what he was doing, and he didn't stop it.

"Maybe I should just take you home."

"Oh, no I really need tutoring, I don't understand anything about this so called Gallipoli campaign!"

"Then please, Matthew, put on your shirt, it is indecent."

"Fine."

I hated myself, I loved seeing his naked chest, ready for the taking, by me, at any point of time. But I knew that if I allowed him to continue doing what he was he was doing, teasing me, while being so exposed, I would have no control over myself and I knew I could not allow myself to do anything stupid. Once his shirt was back on, I was able to calm myself, but only for a while. We had made it to my house, we made it inside, in which he had happily found the couch and plopped himself down, spreading his legs as wide as I think he could handle without hurting himself. Which turned out to be, very wide.

"So, teach'," at least it was better than calling me by name "tell me, Gallipoli."

I sat down beside him, keeping a good distance, which ended up with him and I hip to hip, the boy had speed, and had me kept to the side of the couch. Even though I was stronger than he was, the touch of his thigh against mine, and my age as well, played a large factor in my inability to push him along.

"Well it was a battle between Allied forces, so England, France, and ANZAC, against the Ott-"

"I don't really care about Gallipoli."

His hand was on my thigh, right on my thigh, touching it, feeling it, his little fingers dancing across my pant leg, the little pads feeling like feathers. I was sweating, hard, cold, hot sweat, god, I didn't know what to do. His hand was creeping higher, and higher.

"But I do care about you, _Ivan_."

"Oh, oh is that so?"

The hand on my crotch was enough to answer that, yes, yes he did care about me. God, his little hand worked so fast, how it was able to make me feel such a way, I don't know. Did he have experience? _It turned out he did, but I didn't know back then, or at least I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it._

"Oh, oh… No, stop, Matthew, you cannot do, oh, oh god, stop."

His hand had worked its way underneath my trousers, underneath my underpants, working its magic right onto me, god, I couldn't take it, it felt to good, but I couldn't do it, no, it was wrong, too wrong, far too wrong, he shouldn't be touching me.

"I can't. I wanted to for so long."

He leaned down, _he leaned down for god's sake_, and licked the tip of my head, softy, slowly, like it was barely there, however, I felt more than I have ever felt in a long time. Next, came the slow, long licks up and down my shaft, his eyes looking up at me with that sparkle, that glint of mischievous fever.

"You minx, ah!" He took me all in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, gaining speed with each bob, his tongue swirling around the shaft, I without a thought began thrusting into his mouth, he had gasped, but smiled, and continued, working me harder than before.

"Matthew…"

"Ivan!"

Oh god. Oh god.

I remember that moment.

I remember it so clearly.

Yao had walked in, I forgot he still had the keys to me house from the time he was living here, and I never changed my locks. After all, I had believed he would come back, and of course, he did. Just, at the worst possible timing.

"This is the person you had moaned while we were having sex, I mean, how could you? How old is he? He, oh god, he is your student isn't he? He is the one you were telling me about, the one that had been making your classes more fun? The one you pitied. No wonder why you never said his name! You wanted to fuck him! You _were_ fucking him, weren't you?!"

Matthew had parted his lips, and sat up, confused and unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Look Yao we are ove-"

"HE IS A CHILD IVAN. You are sick, we may be over, but this, this is sick. How old is he? Fifteen, yes?"

"Yes…"

"You're sick, oh god, you are sick. Not only is he a CHILD Ivan, A CHILD, he is your student?! What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing. And neither are you."

A/N: Yay! Drama! I was so excited all day to write this up, I had thought about it all day, smiling whenever the thought came into my head. I hope you enjoyed! For those reading The Gardener, sorry I have no updated, I just have been having trouble thinking up ideas for the new chapter. For those reading Seven Minutes in Heaven, well I will have the next one up by tomorrow. Thanks, lots of love, me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum Bitch  
Chapter Three: Strawberry Arousal

_Silk sheet, blue awn, Colgate, tongue warm  
Won't you quite your crying? I can't sleep  
One minute I'm a little sweetheart  
And next minute you are an absolute creep_

A/N: WARNING more lemony goodness for you all. Thanks, enjoy yourself and take in all that taboo.

Somehow, someway, in what seemed like an almost fruitless and pathetic attempt I had managed to calm Yao down, however he had stuck around, drinking tea and watching us intently. Eyes constantly pressed to us, never blinking, never looking away, like we would turn into crazy lust driven animals at any moment, and he would want to be prepared for it at all costs. I don't blame him, I was pissed that Matthew never got to finish, I was horny and pissed, and horny, oh god, was I horny.

"No on liked Marie Antoinette by the end of her reign, after the affair of the diamond necklace, her accused lesbianism, affairs and even incest, the public already had a pretty good reason not to trust her."

The explanation was awkward, I was surprised I could even talk in full sentences, even though inside I was going mad. Not to mention the passion, the heat that was being shared by Matthew and I, we had been waiting to be with one another, I know this now, we were obsessed with one another, he captivated me, and he wanted an older man to shower him with love. Yao was the one to ruin the thing we had started. And my arousal was still thick, still hard, very evident underneath my trousers. It made Matthew giggle every time he saw it, and Yao glared at him, a somewhat possessive look was on his face. As if he was trying to say that seemed to scream _this isn't funny _or was it _so? I got him like that too._

"In the end that French people, even though many had died in the effort, had managed to reclaim the land back from the monarchy. Not that that had lasted long at all."

"I am going now."

Yao had stood up, angry again, I knew he wasn't going to tell anyone, he didn't have any proof, and I think now, looking back on it, he probably would have never done so even if he had proof. The boy had his life to live, and I am sure, I am sure, he still loved me even still. But it still had shocked me that he was leaving so soon, I had enough time to explain the French Revolution to Matthew, but it had not been that long. _I mean, the king and queen had the bested the people, using all their hard earned tax money on themselves, and not the country, then they were mad, revolted, killed the king and queen. All dead is done._

"Goodbye Yao."

"Don't do anything stupid. I will never agree with what you are doing, but, I won't stop you, if you hurt him, or you get caught out, it isn't my fault."

He had slammed the door. It was a similar sound in this house, I am pretty sure I had heard it be shut more than I heard it be opened, if that even worked. Matthew had finally let out a sigh of relief, and then looked at me, curious, grinning.

"He is an off and on lover. Or more, like an off lover, now."

"_Bien sûr_. You seem to be the sort to have… _many_… lovers."

"And how are you so sure about that?"

Matthew smirked, he had smirked, it was cute, but, his actions weren't, they were seductive, sexy, and flirtatious, he sat on my lap, smirking still, licking up and down my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. He made my already hard arousal ache, still constricted within my trousers.

"How about I fix that for you?"

He had already begun to unzip my trousers before I could even reply, of course it would be a yes, but he had already known that, he wanted me. And I wanted him. He already had removed my trousers and underpants before I could even know what was going on. Matthew had even wriggled out of his shorts, his penis in front of me, already weeping.

"No underpants, naughty boy."

"I had already expected all of this."

Giggling, he pulled out a small bottle that I could only recognize as strawberry flavoured lube, _pretty funny tempt the man even more, will you? Showing me strawberry lube like it was one of those lollipops you ate during class. _He popped the cap, it made a sound again that reminded me of his lollipops, I imagined what it had been like watching him during class, and then watching him do the same to my erection only moments before. And now he sat there holding the biggest temptation of all actually having sex with him, fucking him here on the couch, where I ate my meals, chatted with friends and family alike, and here he was tempting me to taint that very same couch.

"Come on, _baise-moi_, I want you to."

I wanted to, but I was still hesitant, he saw that, the excited glint in my eye being taken over by anxiety, worry, even frustration, though even now I have no idea whether or not that was because of the throbbing erection I had or actually concern for what happen.

He turned, showing me a full view of his pretty, round butt, waggling it in front of me, like it was a treat and I was a dog, his fingers dipped into the lube, slickening them up with the pink substance, before they crept towards his rear end, right to the pink pucker, looking deliciously lick-able. I would have done so, if it wasn't for the fingers that were now in his entrance, stretching and scissoring, while he moaned, oh god, I was starting to lose sight of myself, he was turning me on more than I had ever been. I was a grown man, for god's sake, but still, he made me feel like I was some horny school girl.

"I-Ivan. _Baise-moi_."

I did as he commanded, I didn't even need to know French to get what the boy was alluding to, I turned him around, positioning my member right below his entrance, slowly pushing myself in, his face contorted a little, but moaned for me to continue. I began to thrust into him, in and out, his face soon flushed, sweaty, and oh so aroused. He was moaning my name, over and over again, and I couldn't help but grunt his out a few times as well.

"Ivan!"

"Matthew."

My thrusts became faster, trying to aim for that right spot. "OH! YES THERE." And it seemed I had found it, I hit that spot over and over again, pounding straight into it, he arched his back and came, and I shortly followed after, right into him, filling him up with me, only me.

A/N: Ah! So this chapter was supposed to be finished yesterday but I got busy, you know how it is, school and such, but now I have finally finished it. _Rebecca it was only two days. _WELL TWO DAYS TOO MANY. Anyway this is my first sex scene, so I have no idea if it went ok, short I know, but I cannot help it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

Notes

The Affair of the Diamond Necklace is a real thing, the previous king of France, Louis the fifteenth had many lovers, so he had a special made necklace ordered in for one of his mistresses but he died before he could give it to he, so it was kept in the maker's hands, it was so expensive however that he was unable to sell it. So a lady called Jeanne de Saint-Rémy de Valois, a con artist, had tricked, using the help of Cardinal de Rohan, to make it seem as if the Queen, Marie Antoinette, actually wanted to buy it. However when she was not paying the payments for the necklace, and the necklace itself broken up to many pieces and sold, she was sought out by the maker who was very mad, she was scrutinized even more by the public. It was clarified that she did not actually by it, and it was just a con. But that still did not help, the public and royal court were too effected by the incident.

Translations

I had to use French.

_Bien sûr _– of course.

_Baise-moi _– fuck me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubblegum Bitch  
Chapter Four: Dirty Sheets, Dirty Minds, Dirty Hinds

_Fantasies, they keep me dry  
Apple of my daddy's eye  
Taught me sex was a bad thing  
Gave me deviant longing_

"_Why am I here? The report card said Matthew was doing fine, sure he could be better, in fact I know he could be better."_

"_That is exactly why we are here, Mr Kirkland-"_

"_Arthur, call me Arthur please."_

"_Well Arthur, your son could be better in school, that is if he stopped flirting with his fellow students."_

"_Excuse me? Mr Jones, has this school suddenly turned co-ed? Matthew made no mention of it."_

"_No, Arthur, it still only allows boys to attend."_

"_So, what you are trying to say is…?"_

"_Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say."_

Why did I have to allow him in on a Thursday, no, why did I fuck him on a Wednesday is probably more accurate. I had to face the boy the next day, watch him flirt and tease all throughout the lesson. I could only just imagine how the boy would act when he was in my class for that day, how he would suck more vigorously on his lollipops, how he would wear more revealing clothing, and when no one was looking, wink at me, and lick his lips.

I was correct. As soon as I walked in, he was there, sitting perched on my desk, _shouldn't he be in class?_

"Matthew why are you here? Don't you have a class to be at?"

"But Ivan, _je veux lécher ton foutre_."

"I… I don't understand."

"I think you do, why else, would you be so, nnn, hard right now?

Matthew even moaned, he was so horny, just like the little school boy he should be. He spread his legs, making the bulge in his shorts very, very evident. His hand had ghosted over it, and he had moaned, his eyes glistening over with lust, half lidded, sweat dripping from him, making him sparkle.

"_Matthew I think we need to talk."_

"_Yes papa?"_

"_You know I don't like you calling me that. I had a talked to your teacher today. Do you know why?"_

"_Nope, why?"_

"_He said you were flirting with some of your classmates, why, why would you do that?"_

"_They said I was pretty, like a girl, then one of them touched my hair, it felt nice, so I smiled at them, then they were blushing, I had one of my lollipops in my mouth. I have no idea why they were looking me like they were."_

"_Oh god, you silly boy, I have to teach you the way boys think?"_

Warm, moist, oh god his lips felt good around me, the look of him underneath my desk, his hand in his trousers, pulling roughly at his own arousal, while his tongue swept its way around mine. My hand found themselves in his hair, pushing the boy closer to me, thrusting into the wet cavern of his mouth, my penis pushing to the back of his throat. I would have expected him to choke, to gag, but he smiled into the blowjob, continuing bobbing his head, taking me all in. He was an expert almost, I had believed, or more assumed, he had never done this before, no matter how good he was, I wanted to believe he had never done it before. I wanted a pure, perfect little thing. Not something as ugly and as twisted as I was.

"_My daddy says that you are sexually attracted to me, because I am so pretty."_

_His other classmates giggled, and blushed, unable to say a word to the petite thing. Matthew had stepped forwarding, rocking back on the tips of his feet._

"_If you want, you can play with me. When daddy started telling me about all these things, something strange started happening down there, like, like it is now, could you help me?"_

_The boys had been shocked, but delighted that they were able to 'play' with their pretty little toy, having spent weeks talking about all the things they wanted to do with him, justifying it by the fact that they were young and curious._

Class had started, and he was still underneath my desk, playing with the hem of my pant leg, giggling silently as his curious hand played with my shoe, my leg, my knee, _oh_, he was touching there, touching my clothed member. Touching it with fever, groping it and rubbing it. I had to stop myself from moaning out and bucking into the touch, I was teaching a class, not having an orgy.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine, George, just do your work."

"_Ah yes, touch me~! Nnn…"_

_The boys were rough with him, their hands grabbing everything they could see, twisting his nipples, pulling his penis, teasing his entrance. They made sure that all he could do was scream, they wanted him to only feel them, nothing else._

"_Yes! YES!"_

_He had come for the third time, emptying his seed into their hands. They took turns pounding into the boy, one after another, till his hole was filled with their semen and his own blood, until it was abused and swollen, red from over use._

_He had to walk home like that, cum beginning to drip and trickle down his leg, making him feel empty, he wanted the boys in him again, no, he wanted something bigger._

"Matthew how could you do that?"

"I just wanted to ok? And anyway you enjoyed it, you loved the kinkiness of it, having a student play with you under a desk, your desk, during the middle of class. Come on, admit it."

"Fine, but please, never again, you can always come over you know."

"I can? You will tell me where you live?"

"Yes, now promise, never again?"

"Never again, I promise."

_It was the first time he had been to a bar, he managed to get in with his so called pretty looks, winking and swaying his hips around, the bouncer allowed him in, as long as he didn't drink. He had promised he wouldn't, he wasn't planning on doing so anyway, he wanted a man, not a hangover._

"_Hey little thing, aren't you awful young to be here?"_

"_Sure am, but, hey, I don't mind."_

"_Neither do I."_

A/N: Ah, hello hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to play around with the perspectives a little, so I added in backstory, did you like it? Yes, no, little less, little more? I think I might do a whole chapter on it next time, if you guys would like that, however, I don't mind if you guys didn't like it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Bubblegum Bitch  
Chapter Five: A Flashback So Sick

_Oh I'm a guilty one,  
And know what I have done.  
Yeah, I'm a troubled one,  
And I won't be forgiven._

A/N: Well this chapter is in italic, all italic, because it is the past. A recent update to this author's note, I decided it will not be all past. WARNING lemon scenes, but I think you all expected that by now.

_The man had loomed over him all night, pretty little lashes of his, flicking upwards to look at him, the man Matthew thought, was perfect, he wanted all of his attention, the man had been staring at him, and he loved it. He craved the attention more than anything, more than that filling feeling those boys had made him feel, no this attention, this attention was perfect. He swayed himself around, hips shaking, moving back and forth, gaining more than just the man's attention. _

"_So little thing, for such a young one you sure know how to shake it."_

"_Of course, my parents were professional dancers when they were younger."_

"_Oh yeah? I bet they knew how to shake it."_

"_Not really, but I have been told I have a natural talent for doing so."_

_The man eyed him up once again, he wasn't the sort of guy to take a young boy home, especially not this young, but hey, the boy seemed willing, and no one else here would be a perfect bottom for him. So he would just look over the age, I mean, what is age but a number?_

"_So, do you want to come back to my house little thing? Or is daddy picking you up."_

"_Daddy won't be picking me up, but you sure will."_

_The boy giggled, and the man found himself growing hard, the young boy sure knew how to tease. He would be both a man and a lady killer with his cute, but seductive charm, and he sure as hell knew that he was going to be caught up in his act._

"_Then why don't we make our way out there?"_

_ⱤⱤⱤ_

_The bed rocked back and forth, the springs could be heard from outside and the backboard hit the wall repeatedly. The man, who Matthew found out his name was Francis, was sure there would be a mark on the wall afterwards. But the boy was a good fuck, he was moist and tight, but the boy never complained, never bleed, he had been fucked before he said. Repeatedly, he said. The boy had been fucked by multiple boys at his school and he didn't even seem ashamed of it. Francis thought that the boy was a spitting image of who he used to be, and felt proud to fuck the boy._

_Matthew was the kind of boy anyone would have been proud to say they fucked, at every age he had the sexual precociousness of a child from one of Nabokov's novels. He was in every way a pretty little nymph. He had charmed men and women of all ages, without even realizing it. _

"_Oh, oh~! Francis, please more."_

_And his cries of pleasure shocked those into a blind lust, making them unable to see anything, think anything, feel anything. Other than the pure bliss of having themselves in Matthew. It made them crazy, obsessed, they wanted more and more._

"_Yes" Francis groaned "oh mon dieu, yes."_

_He had come in Matthew again, and Matthew could feel his insides being filled with the older male's cum. Francis was becoming slowly obsessed with the boy, the one that giggled and moaned, the one whose face would flush like he was a cat in heat. The way that the boy would rub against him, begging for more every time they finished. He had such youthful vigor, such passion, such, such a lusty disposition about him. Francis was obsessed with the boy._

"_I have to go now Mr Bonnefoy, it was fun playing with you."_

"_Wait, what? Why are you going mon petit?"_

"_I have school tomorrow, silly, and my parents will worry if I am not at home. Au revoir!"_

_Matthew had giggled and left, something he would soon grow accustomed to, Francis felt alone, the boy had so suddenly come into his life and then within a second had disappeared, gone, poof, like that into thin air._

"Matthew, look at this, we are so proud of you cheri!"

"What do you mean mama, what is that you are holding?"

"It is your report card darling, you are getting straight A's in history, we are so proud of you!"

Matthew wasn't surprised about the fact he got all A's, he sure had been doing enough work to get extra credit, and Ivan was a chump, really. He was able to get whatever he wanted out of him, just like he had with Francis, and those boys in his class.

"Well, I have been working really hard."

"I think this deserves a treat don't you?"

"Oh _merci bien_!"

"Come, why don't we go get some of that nice ice cream you like?"

ⱤⱤⱤ

Ivan didn't know why he was out in the ice cream store, after yet another hard day of trying to keep Matthew out of his mind, and out of his pants, he just felt like he needed a break from it all. It was growing increasingly hard to even concentrate on the lesson at hand, so much so, he wondered why no one had complained to their parents yet. _Oh yeah that's right they are children, they don't care if they do nothing._

"Oh hi Mr Braganski, wouldn't have thought that you would be here!"

He turned to see an young lady, with a pretty bonde bob of a haircut, bright blue eyes and a slim figure, ah it was nice to see someone so pretty and not be Matthew for a change. He was sick of seeing the boy.

"Oh hi there teach'. You out to get ice cream too?"

"Matthew?"

"Mhmm, since I got such god grades, mama here decided we would get ice cream."

"Oh yes, do join us, it would be wonderful!"

"O-Of course."

A/N: I know, I know, crappy ending eh? But I have plans for why this is important, it involves our little Matthew being a big tease, and Ivan having a harder time that he already has been having, plus the fact that Matthew's mom is there makes it all the more better. I hope you enjoyed the flashback, it will be the first of many.

Notes

Nabokov's novels: So Nabokov wrote the famous book Lolita about a nymphet, a sexually precocious young girl, and an older male having a love affair, in short. That is why it is mentioned, plus he was the same age as Dolores (Lolita) in the book.

_Mon dieu _– My God

_Merci bien _– Another way of saying thanks a lot


	6. Chapter 6

Bubblegum Bitch

Chapter Six: Vodka Sweeter than Candy  
_If people said eat loads of cake  
You wouldn't want much anyway  
And then you would've and stuffed your face  
And looked like King Henry VIII_

A/N: Look who is back? I want to apologize to all followers of this story, I have been super busy lately, school has been really hard on my back with all these internals. But now I am back with another installment! Ah! Yay! Exciting. Enjoy everybody.

Oh god damn. His ministrations were soft, feathery and light. It seemed as if they were almost not there, oh, but the reaction they caused certainly was. So large, and so hard, beneath that small, little foot of his. The little minx was playing with me, right underneath the table, in public, and in front of him mother. _Who was smiling, still oblivious, still not concerned._

"I'm so glad he is doing well. I was so worried about _mon petit garcon_."

_Can I trust my voice? _"Your son is a wonderful student, diligent" _oh dear he is putting pressure on me, oh fuck, I can feel myself getting harder, don't look at him, no, don't look at him, look straight ahead, his mother is smiling at you, act natural _"and um, um, he is good. Yes, very well behaved."

"He's behaving? Oh _mon __chéri _I am so proud!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling Matthew close into her body, he was grinning, quite blatantly smirking, he moved his foot up and down, up and down. _God. _

"You know he used to have a hard time in class, always flirting with the other students."

"Oh really? Well rest assured he never flirts with the other students here." _Because he is busy giving me blowjobs under my desk, or winking at my from his table when no one is looking, oh yes, he doesn't flirt with the other students, he flirts with me._

"Oh that is perfect, I remember one day the teacher came to our house to talk to us about how he was concerned about _mon petit. _Said he did some awful things."

"_Maman!_"

"Oh darling," she rolled her eyes in an over exaggerated way, and flicked her hair in one smooth movement behind her ear "it is just a tale, it was ages ago, do not worry."

"I am interested to hear this story, I didn't think that there was any trouble in his past."

"Oh there was… It is hard to talk about at times, but, I mean it happened, and you're his teacher, you should know. Just, just in case."

She was tearing up, the perky smile that I thought was superglued to her face had fallen into a frown, and her hold on Matthew tightened.

"When Matthew was in grade eight we were visited by his teacher, I remember that afternoon clearly, even now."

"_It was a fine afternoon, the cool fall breeze making it too cold to go out without a sweater on, but warm enough for the perfect afternoon to go out on a walk. The sun was shining and a few pretty puffballs for clouds littered the sky._

_We were at home, enjoying the nice afternoon, then there was a knock on the door, quite unexpected for what was a lazy Sunday. Arthur, my husband, went to open it, he was the closest you see. Of course, when he opened it, and we saw Mr. Jones there, it was a shock, but then again I suppose it wasn't really._

_You see, only weeks before did Mr. Jones call Arthur in to see him about Matthew, was telling him about the fact he was flirting with the other students. Well that was a surprise, of course, we didn't expect our son to be gay. Then, when he walked in, and had my son, half naked and beaten, nearly all black and blue, trailing behind him. We could have never guessed what happened._

'_I found your son, outside a bar in town, I think you have seen it before, the one with all the neon rainbow lighting, the one that is proud of being the first gay bar here? What was it called? I can't remember, but that isn't the point. I saw your son outside, being beaten by a tall, blonde haired man.'_

_I was shocked, no, I was horrified to think of my son being beaten by another person, an older male no less, of course I was more disgusted when I learnt why, Arthur was furious however._

'_I stopped the man, threatened to call the police, I did of course, and asked why he would do such a thing to such a young boy. I don't know if you want to hear the reason.'_

'_Tell us, I don't care the reason, I need to know why my son was being beaten outside a gay bar, when he said he was going to the LIBRARY.'_

'_Well, when I stopped the man, he had told me that it was because,' Mr. Jones had stopped at this point, he looked faint, he probably was, it seemed as if he just couldn't get the words out, 'he told me it was because "this little cock-tease, was fucking another man, he wasn't even sorry about it, he just rode that man all the way to the end, even though he saw me walk in. He was my toy, not that fuckers. He lied to me, said he couldn't come out today, said he was busy with homework."'_

_It pains me now to even say it, the way that Mr. Jones looked, he was being serious, our boy was messing around with a man, an adult, two! Oh Arthur was angry, of course we took our little boy to the hospital, but, but when he got home, Arthur yelled at him for hours on end. Telling him that he should just throw him out right now, if he was going to carry on like that. He promised us that he would never get involved with older men, ever again."_

He promised us that he would never get involved with older men, ever again.

Ever again.

Again.

A/N: Ah! I am so sorry, I got a bit carried away with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry again for the long wait for this chapter. It feels to me like it is another one of these filler chapters that kind of build you and I both up for the next chapter. Thanks!

Notes

Translations

_Mon petit garçon_ – My little boy

_Mon chéri _– My darling

_Mon petit _– My little, my small

_Maman _– Mom


	7. An Apology

**A Formal Apology**

I am so sorry.

School work has been hard, everything in my life is basically one big clump of mess, and trying to fit everything in is even worse. I have no idea why things got so out of hand, and I realized my long hiatus has not even once been apologized for.

So I am sorry.

I have no idea when the next chapter of any of my stories, especially this one, will come out. I am sorry if you really liked my work, and are eagerly awaiting the next piece. Sadly, I cannot get the time to write.

Also I have been playing Animal Crossing in my spare time. Hey, shush, I have a perfect town. It is awesome.

I hope you can all forgive me.

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Candy Turns Bitter  
_I've lived a lot of different lives  
Been different people many times  
I live my life in bitterness  
And fill my heart with emptiness_

A/N: I am trying to finish this chapter really fast it has been forever since I have updated and to be honest I should try to make time to do this. I don't sleep, I should be working on such things all night, instead of reading yaoi and smut manga, and the world's longest piece of literature, that SSB fanfiction, though to be honest I love that guy, and I have a bet running on it. So well…. No. No excuses. Here we go!

Matthew's mother excused herself from the table, blushing and mentioning something about the little lady's room. This was half an hour after she told me that story, and though, try as I might, listen to what else she has to say with great interest, all I could think about was what she had said about Matthew. He was walking jail bait, and not even like I thought he as, that innocence, all a façade, to turn and twist the mind and believe his little lies.

"Matthew."

"Please, Ivan, I don't want to talk about it."

He shrugs it off, looking around the room with those deer like eyes not focused on anything other than my face. Littles pricks of tears forming, and breath beginning to shorten, he was… panicking? Of course he was, he knew he had gotten in trouble before for doing this kind of thing, and it seems it was pretty severely also. So why do it again? Why would such a nymph do sort of thing, fully knowing what he was doing wrong.

The shock of his lack of innocence froze something in me. The child I loved was gone, but I kept looking for him, searching in his face for any fragment of what he I used to believe he was, something, anything, a sparkle, a look, but nothing came up. He was filthy, a perverted nymphet, a Lolita of sorts. Except that childlike attitude was a lie, he was nothing but a vulgar piece of work. And I, whom I thought had corrupted him, had only aided him in his vulgarity. I did not taint him, no, he had tainted himself.

Was I innocent?

…

…

Of course not, if I were innocent I would not have sat there looking at him, thinking about how many men he had most likely been with, the way he had seduced them, and despite being disgusted in him, I was more disgusted in myself, who was erect, and blushing.

His mother did not return for quite some time, however it was not like it mattered she excused herself from the scene.

"Would you look after _mon petit_ I am afraid something has come up and I must be off, I am sure you understand, ah, you will? _Merci bien._"

And with that, not even waiting for my answer, she had flounced off as fast as she had come, and he and I were left alone. I watched my nymphet suck and lick at his spoon again and again, watching the way the little red plastic thing dipped its way into the ice cream, the way the vanilla coated the spoon, thick, creamy ice cream…

All the thoughts of death, and prison, and filthier men than he, left my mind, poured out onto the table. He, the beautiful creature in front of me, was my love at first sight, last sight, constant sight, I loved him!

Beautiful red cherry lips covered in the ice cream, eyes filled with tears he so strongly held back, the way the sun shined off his little head.

"Don't cry."

"I deceived you!"

"You did not deceive me, we deceived you, you, the little boy, the attractive darling," all was in a whisper at this point, others had no idea what we were saying "we broke you. You should not have turned out like this."

He finally turned to look at me, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He surely was a chaos inducing nymphet. That look broke me, like I thought we broke him.

A/N: I apologize, this is short. Disgustingly short. I am sorry. I hope this is ok.


End file.
